SemiWar
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Bantuan-bantuan datang dari aliansi kedua negara tetangga. Kedua negara yang katanya bangsa serumpun. Tak ada gunanya perang, bukan? Male!Indonesia-fem!Malaysia. Mind to RnR? Please?


Semi-War

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion.

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody

Warning: Original Characters (OCs), Out Of Character (OOC).

Characters: male!Indonesia – female!Malaysia.

A/N: Gender request from: NakamaLuna.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Tok tok tok

Sebuah pintu berasal dari kayu jati dengan banyak ukiran diketuk berirama. Kusen pintu bergerak, dan pintu mengayun terbuka.

"Hai, Indonesia…" si pembuka pintu hanya tercengang di depan pintu menatap tiga orang lainnya.

**-x-x-x-**

"Benarkah?" suara bass terdengar dari ruang tamu, kedengarannya senang sekali.

"Tentu saja," jawab seseorang, diikuti anggukan dua orang lainnya.

Indonesia hanya bisa menatap ketiga _nation_ lainnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tamu-tamunya hanya tersenyum, salah satu tersenyum menakutkan–tapi sepertinya tak ada efeknya pada Indonesia yang sedang berbahagia.

'Mungkin harusnya aku tadi memesan karangan bunga 'Selamat Berbahagia' saja, tak perlu ada bacaan 'Dan Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru'. Seharusnya begitu…' piker seorang _nation_ berkacamata sambil meringis.

"Tentu saja kami akan membantumu dalam melawan Malaysia, kalau itu terjadi, aru," Cina tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Cina. Kalian berdua juga. Aku tak menyangka akan dapat bantuan sebesar ini," Indonesia berkata sambil menatap Amerika dan Rusia yang duduk berlawanan arah. Wow.

"Tentu saja. Kau penting untukku," jawab Amerika, dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Indonesia.

"Hey, Amerika. Kau bukan maho 'kan?" Indonesia terkena lemparan _burger_, dan mayonnaise-nya melumuri rambut hitam Indonesia.

Indonesia _facepalm_.

"Aku juga akan bantu, da. Kita teman 'kan?" kata Rusia sambil mengayunkan pipanya ke kanan-kiri, hampir saja mengenai guci keramik, oleh-oleh dari Cina tadi.

"Hey! Hati-hati, aru! Itu hadiah dariku, aru!" dan akhirnya Cina pun mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

Indonesia hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam. "Lihat saja nanti, Malaysialan. Disini, aku punya tiga kekuatan DK PBB. Kolkolkol(?)…"

**-x-x-x-**

Seorang gadis duduk di sebuah ayunan di sebuah taman kota. Rambut sebahunya mengayun ke depan-belakang seiring ayunan itu bergerak. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk saat mengayun ke belakang dan ia ke depankan lagi saat ayunan itu mengayun maju.

"Malaysia…" seseorang memanggil gadis itu. Malaysia tetap berayun ke depan-belakang seolah tak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari ayunan yang satu lagi.

"Malaysia!"

"Apa!" ia menyentak balik sambil menapakkan kedua kakinya ke tanah secara perlahan agar tidak jatuh.

"Ingat, kau masih butuh bantuanku," kata laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tahu, Inggris. Dan gara-gara kau juga, ada ini…" Malaysia menunjuk kedua alisnya yang tebal sambil menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

Inggris _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau dulu kau masih di tangan pedofil itu, kau takkan seperti sekarang tahu. Alis tebal ini anugerah," Inggris berkata, dan Malaysia _sweatdrop_.

"Haah… Iya, iya. Terserah lah. Maumu apa?" tanya Malaysia sambil berdiri di atas ayunan yang tadi ia duduki dan mulai berayun lagi. Ia menutup mata.

"Kau tahu, kalau kakakmu itu dan kau sedang dalam keadaan panas-panasnya. Dan kau tahu aku akan di pihakmu. Dan apa kau tahu kalau Brunei juga mendukungmu*?" Malaysia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu soal hal itu. Memangnya, apa alasan Brunei? Bukannya aku tak mendapat dukungannya, hanya saja…dia 'kan Negara kecil. Apa bisa men–"

"Mendukungmu? Demi Merlin(?), Malaysia! Dia ini _nation_ dari Negara minyak. Kau tahu aliansinya dan kau tahu aliansiku. Aku yakin kita akan menang. FPDA*," Inggris bicara dengan mantap dan berjalan keluar taman setelah mengucapkan, "Sampai jumpa."

"Mungkin saja. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan menang diantara kita, kakak atau aku…"

**-x-x-x-**

"Aku yakin kita akan menang…" Rusia menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui kalimat Amerika.

"Bagaimana dengan Australia, aru?" tanya Cina sambil meminum teh yang disediakan Indonesia. Indonesia hanya menatap Cina dengan pandangan 'gue-juga-pengen-minum-tapi-sayang-gue-lagi-puasa'.

"Entahlah. Katanya, dia beraliansi dengan Malaysialan itu. Tapi entah juga. Hubungan kami ada sedikit masalah," Indonesia mulai menulis sesuatu di _note _kecilnya dengan sebuah pena bertinta biru, hadiah ulang tahun dari…entah, Indonesia sendiri lupa.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Amerika memakan _burger_ di tangannya.

Indonesia diam, aura gelap berpendar. Cina hanya meringis dan Amerika mulai ber-_emo_-ria.

"Harusnya dulu aku tidak membiarkan Indonesia ketularan Rusia. Harusnya..." gumam Amerika.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Australia?" tanya Cina.

"Agustus kemarin, ada aksi pembakaran di Pusat Penahanan Imigrasi Australia*, dan tahanan asal Indonesia dituduh jadi dalangnya. Lalu kemarin juga dua puluh dua kapal NTT dibakarnya. _Heck_, padahal aku tidak yakin mereka salah..." Indonesia berkata sambil menurunkan satu oktaf suaranya, intinya jadi menambahkan efek suram.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Rusia..." kata Cina sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menatap Indonesia yang sedang ber-kolkolkol-ria.

**-x-x-x-**

Seorang kakak dan seorang adik, sedang berdiri berhadapan di tepi perbatasan laut masing-masing kedaulatan.

Indonesia dengan baju militer AL-nya yang berwarna serba biru berdiri di atas kapal patroli buatan Perancis yang dilengkapi rudal Exocet MM38 dan meriam Bofors*.

Malaysia dengan baju jingga-hitamnya berdiri di atas sebuah kapal buatan Korea Selatan dengan sertus mm Creusot Loire, tiga puluh mm Emerlac dan senjata penangkis anti-kapal selam.

Kapal-kapal tempur dan patroli (juga selam) berderet panjang. Dan di laut ini hanya ada kemiliteran mereka.

Bangsa yang serumpun.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Paparaazi – Lady GaGa)

(Word count: words)

*) Saya cuma baca sekilas kalo Brunei akan bantu Malaysia. Hey, jangan percaya gitu aja lho.

*) FPDA, _Five Power Defense Agreement._ Anggotanya: Malaysia, Inggris, Australia, Singapura dan Selandia Baru. Ini juga aliansi Malaysia.

*) Pusat Penahanan Imigrasi Australia, Darwin, Australia. Ini salah satu aksi protes dengan membakar kasur dan kertas. Beberapa orang naik atap dan mengacungkan galah. Beberapa pendapat bilang, semuanya dilakuin sama orang Indonesia.

*) Saya tau hal ini dari blog temen SMP saya. Oke, bukan temen. Mantan rival saya.(saya males mengakuinya tapi, isi blog-nya emang bagus sih.)

Halo loha~! Saya buat fic non-melayucest lho! XD

Sesuai tantangan Lu-san, Malaysia jadi cewek dan Indonesia jadi cowok. Kebalikan dari semua fic melayu(cest) yang pernah saya buat.

Maafkan saya kalau ada hal yang tidak Anda suka terselip/dijelaskan ada disini. _This is just a fanfic, no offense._

Saya yakin, kalau seandainya Malaysia beneran perang sama Indonesia, semua rakyat kedua belah pihak merana, sengsara, balangsak, nelangsa, _et cetera_ pokoknya mah. _Hell_, ga ada untungnya perang. Apalagi Inggris punya NATO. ==

Oke, sekian saja jari-jari saya mengetik.

Nah, mind to give me review(s)? Please?

**Mohon maaf lahir batin! ^^**


End file.
